


Usher

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bouncing, Car Sex, Disobeying Orders, F/M, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, crating, eating treats, insecurites, marking territory, pee play, sexual anxiety, tied down, walked on a leash, wearing a collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Usher

Unconventional cuteness attract you to a man whom seems to be left unnoticed compared to the others’ Murr _did_ resemble a ferret, but underneath an innocent demeanor he more than likely had a hidden weapon ready to use. The two of you had been going steady for a while now unbeknownst to anyone else, so you know fully well what could get into that dirty mind of his especially when you explored mutually enjoyed kinks, the proof hidden underneath a high-collar shirt to hide the fact that you were technically owned by the man.

“(Y/n), come on, don’t want to keep me waiting any longer than you have to, right?”

“No sir, sorry Mr. Murray.” you answer timidly, a faint blush coloring your complexion when a chorus of chuckles came out at the formality; the reason you were on set to begin with was to learn the ropes of working in comedy, so to keep up the guise of professionalism politeness was used as frequently as possible.

“Giving them a few pointers, or are you getting lucky?” Joe asked in a teasing tone that made both hearts skip a beat at the thought of being caught, the man clapping a thin shoulder with enthusiasm, “I think it’s sweet of ya, the young guy/gal took quite the shine to you.” 

“They certainly did, I’m lucky in that regard.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Which one?” 

Rolling sapphire eyes, he gave a friendly reminder to behave around each other when half-hearted promises were given as the back door of an awaiting cab closed. You can barely wait for the first corner of a routine route to fill a denim covered lap, lanky arms wrapping protectively around your middle to fill out the remaining distance as light touches accompanied soft smooches that no longer had to be hidden. 

“Mm… D’you know how hard it was not being able to hold you?” 

“I can only imagine,” you respond as a nip was given to a rosy bottom lip as the skin pulled down slightly, “At least we don’t have to pretend we’re not a couple anymore.” 

“You have a point, my pet.”

“Watch it, babe, you know what that does to me.” 

“Why’d you think I used it?” 

Smirking at such a rhetoric, a decision flickers through your thoughts without a moment of hesitation as the man is easily pushed down onto faux leather seats since neither of you bother with buckling in the back. In a fluid movement the set of copper teeth came undone as a slim, half-hard member slid through the hole since an extra layer had been neglected upon getting dressed earlier in the day. Brow furrowing in concentration, your bottoms fall into the floorboard haphazardly as a pair of underwear wetted with a smear of pre-release grazed a leaking tip, eyes rolling back to stare at a carpeted ceiling as a groan escapes from beneath before you shove the front of the fitted fabric out of the way in order to slide onto your significant other’s cock, twin thumb pads pinching your hips in place as up and down motions start to rock your body. 

“My pet is feisty today, aren’t they?” 

“Mhmmm…” you hum with a nod, squeezing around the fully erect penis to add extra stimulation, “It’s your fault for crating me last night…”

“I gave you a big enough doggy bed!”

“I was lonely… Missed having you near me.” 

“Well, I guess you deserve a treat then,” Murr muses, moaning suddenly as his lap is straddled in an angle that threatens to disconnect him, widened walls constricting just as a mushroom head began to falter, “Oh fuck, (Y/n), you tease…”

“Learned from the best, didn’t I?” 

“Touché.”

Throwing your head backward with a mischievous grin parting lips further than the raggedly drawn breaths could, another sudden idea is acted on when a window rolled down halfway as your head stuck out a few inches to bite at whipping wind. A low howl is let out when small bucks start to meet you on every downward stroke, which only makes you paw at a plain shirt covered chest as claws scratched through thin material to claim the owner before dominance returned to where it rightfully belonged as the dark blue band around your throat is tugged at to correct careless behavior. 

“Bad boy/girl! You know better than that…” 

“But daddy…” 

“You want us to get caught?”

“Let the whole world watch, I want them to be jealous of what we have.”

“Little bitch…” he growls in the shell of your ear, which sends a pleasant shiver down your slightly curved spine; there were few times where lines bled over from a playful demeanor to a control being lost, but looking into those bright blue pools to see a shimmering wave of worry always calmed a buildup of anxiety as mouths merged into one for such a long moment that neither noticed that the destination had been reached, “Let’s continue this inside, shall we?”

“Can’t be outside without a leash, you know the law.” 

Smirking softly, the balding man dug through contents of a knapsack before producing a coil of bright material that matched the article of clothing around your neck that carefully clipped around a single metal ring attached. After paying the fare, your jeans are retrieved only to be thrown over a shoulder while waiting for you to crawl out onto the lawn; the engine lulled for a while to indicate that a driver was watching, but the added audience did not distract you from the purpose of being a good puppy when the length of rope was gently jerked.

“Are you gonna behave now, little one?”

Whimpering in response to the question and at a thin hand cupping a semi-covered cheek before the offensive article of clothing was removed as the firm skin was pinched between thumb and forefinger. Turned on by that added affection alone, your leg lifts up to give a full view before a stream of urine sprays against an uncovered leg to mark the man with more of your scent to make it known that he owned a loyal pet. 

“Naughty…” Murr scolds with a click of tongue against the roof of his mouth, cock twitching against cotton confines before peeling away the remaining layers to let it bounce freely against an inner thigh, “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Woof?” 

“Thought we got you potty trained… Guess that’s my fault, but daddy is sorry.” 

Rubbing against his leg to confirm that it was alright, you start to lap at the freshly shaven skin of a leg as beads of liquid slowly rolled further down the desirably firm figure when you are led into a shared bedroom. While you crawl on the beige carpet, the leash gets wrapped around a bedpost with a few feet of free space to roam before a makeshift restraint refused to budge, light eyelashes looked up through at the owner with an unspoken request to know what was going on.

“Don’t worry, baby boy/girl, I’ll free you once I get a few things.”

“Woof, woof!” 

“I’ll give you a treat if you wait.” 

The offered piece of food was enough to console a curious mind as your mouth seals over a flattened palm where a biscuit laid; actual dog treats had been considered during a late night trip to the market, but you both decided that it would most likely lead to an impromptu trip to the emergency room that could easily be avoided, so raw carrots were used instead. Staying aware of your surroundings as the snack was chewed on noisily, the front clip came undone to allow for more freedom when a slickened nimble finger curled around the inside of the collar to pull you onto the covered mattress, a faint scent of vanilla wafting through the air as your hole was teased open without warning. 

“Shit, baby, warn a guy/gal next time!” 

“Hush,” he tells you abruptly, palm smacking against an ass cheek to get the whole point across since roles were not supposed to be broken unless a boundary had been crossed unknowingly, snarl sneaking out as a nose crinkled when he rolled you onto a pile of plush pillows, “Don’t want to be a bad boy/girl for daddy, do you?” 

“If it gets me into more trouble, that’s a risk I’m willing to take…”

“Oh? Someone’s feeling a little frisky tonight.” 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” 

A carefully sculpted eyebrow cocked at an angle when your thighs were spread so far that the sides of the bed were straddled, Murray adjusting between the spaces created before bringing both ankles over his shoulders so they linked behind a slightly bent neck. Leaning forward, sharp teeth nip at an unprotected collarbone before light bruises were sucked into the flesh as he lined up with your entrance and sank in with a sudden roll of his groin to be met with twin hisses of pleasure. 

“Damn that slender cock of yours… Better not slip out like last time.” 

“I don’t plan on it,” he muses, slickened appendages slowly slipping inside of you as thrusts gradually began to increase in strength, “Gonna stuff that hole so full…” 

“The proof will be in your pudding, I hope.” 

“I’m not one to disappoint, I hoped you’d know that by now.” 

Giving a soft giggle at faked annoyance, you begin to buck against the sensitive shaft in search of extra pleasure; soon the metal frame supporting such an incredible amount of weight gave slight trembles underneath as seismic waves built within the depths of your soul, which makes you feel self-conscious since there had never been an instance of premature ejaculation thus far and a small stir of anxiety makes you wonder if it would be a turn off for the other. He notices insecurities piling up when a temporary pause was put into effect to give reassuring pecks against every available crevice until both mouths connected for such a long moment that bodies melded together in a vulnerability of trust. 

“Already close, huh? Y’know I always love watching you come undone.” 

“We’ve hardly been in bed…” 

“I’d feel the same way if my partner put me on a leash in front of a stranger,” Murray states in a soothing manner as his free hand strokes the seam where you were connected, “Sex is secondary, all that matters is you feeling good, (Y/n).” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Truth be told, I lasted forty seconds my first time, so you won’t put me off.” 

You stare into sky blue irises that could easily drown every feeling away, a flutter stirring in your chest as tenderness was shared; you both were romantic people, but in a still-developing relationship it was easy to be caught off guard by sudden talks that had no underlying prerogative attached. Noses rubbing together in an Eskimo kiss, deep breaths were inhaled in order to resume such a heightened climax that did not take long to rekindle, warm waves cascading over you in every direction until a central point was met in the center of a shallow stream that spilled over a steady shore. 

Almost drifting away, strong arms envelop your middle as an anchoring support as a heavy musk drenched the air around them as a few final spurts of whitened surf splashed against stretched walls, a balding head scratching underneath your chin as he settled into place against a heavily heaving breast in a way that could only be expressed as homely. 

“Was I a good girl/boy for my owner?” 

“Hell yes, baby, you were the best.” 

“You’re just saying that…”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be to lie?” he asked in pretend offense before chuckling to settle any looming tension that might have appeared unknowingly, “Wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.” 

“Y’know what we need next?” 

“Hmm?” 

“A pet ferret, I’ve seen treats for them at the pet store…” 

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
